Family After Fire
by kaitlin1198
Summary: What happens after Annie "gets shot" in the season finale next Tuesday, she may not even get shot but i think she does. Anyway it might follow a plot but i am going to throw in random one shots sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

My mind has been reeling about whats gonna happen. I just sit and constantly think about covert affairs all day, which is a problem when im trying to consentrate on things and school. Its been like this since school started. so i don't really have a story line for this I just decided to sit down and write some of my daydreams, just saying its not following a real plot so i might have some that are kinda related or like par and 4 for stuff but it might be a bit scattered. Most of us if you have seen all the episodes and the most recent promo you know that for one something is gonna happen to joan, apparently, and that in idk episode 3 or 4 maybe 5 it shows annie getting shot. so this is what happens in my mind. Annie pretends to get shot and die becuase she needs a way out of the CIA, becuase they think shes rouge. no one knows. so this is my opioion on what happens next... of course this probably wont happen, but its fiction.

Five days later my old friend, Eyal, and I meet. We dicuss places I can go and no one will notice. He gets me a new passort, new files, new documents as someone by the name of Kaite Lanston. I ask to contact Auggie, Aruther, and Joan to see whats going on but he says its too dangerous.

I sigh once i get to the small yet fairly large town by perta rico which may or may not be a good place to go.

"Hey," Eyal says scaring me.

"I didn't know you were already here," I say as I sit at the table. Its really small and cramped but it'll do for now.

"Sorry about space wise, there weren't many options. Just settle in for now and try to make friends with the trustworthy people. Im gonna make new arrangements in a different town hopefully within the next two weeks. Please just keep a eye out and try to go lay low for a few week. And dont cause trouble, which i think for you is impossible," He grinned his bright blue eyes beaming at me.

"Its not impossible, but its highly unlikely that I can't not cause trouble, I mean its me," I smiled back at him.

"Have a nice day I'll check in with you in a few hours. Heres a phone, its untraceable, I got it from Auggie. I've passed him a lot of hints about you being alive. I think he gets the point. I'm pretty sure hes getting Joan to look into it. And I know that if they find you your gonna want to run to Auggie and Joan. I also know that you kinda want to let them find you so you can go home. But if they find you then Calder finds you. That can't happen Annie. You can't let anyone know your alive, at all," He said in a lower voice if I didn't know any better I would say it was almost threating.

I let out a shaky breath, nodding and trying to hide my facial expressions, which being with Auggie I'm not really used to.

He gives a short nod, "I missed working with you, Annie. I think this'll be fun even under the circumsatances."

~~~3 weeks later~~~~

"Okay, yes, Mary it was very nice to see you. Dont worry I'll be back soon," I said as I retreated from the little market on the corner. Plans to get a new place had been cancelled, so three days later Eyal called me and told me i would be moving a block away. this place a little kitchen and a living room combine then a bedroom and a bathroom to the side. It wasn't that cozy and soemtimes if I spent more than 12 hours in it I got a little claustrophoibc, but it wasn't as bad as before.

Once I stepped through the theshold I set my fruits and vegtable I had picked up on the counter. I went to open the fridge but i got some weird knots in my stomach and instead I got sick in the bathroom. I sighed I could barely remember the last time I had gotten sick like this. I was in my first year of college and came down with a stomach bug, it sucked, I was stuck in bed with soup and sprite for almost 3 weeks.

As i walked back into the kitchen something told me I wasn't sick like that. I didn't have a fever and I didn't feel bad.

"Heyyy, its me," Eyal said as he walked in, "Sorry I didnt make it by yesterday I was helping a friend. How are you doing?"  
"Im good, you really need a new catch phrase you've said that the past 2 weeks," I smirked.

"Are you hungry?" He asked sitting at the kitchen table.

If I had a virus it wouldn't be very smart to eat but," Im starving so sure," I said.

~~~ 1 week later~~~

14? 18? 12? 11? 21? I wondered what day it was as I came out of the bathroom from being sick at least once if not more everyday this week. What the hell was wrong with me?

"You okay?" Eyal asked from the couch.

"What day is it?" I said biting my jaw.

"Its the first of Janurary, why?" He asked, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head lightly, "I don't think so," I whispered under my breath. I really hadn't been keeping up.

"What is it?" He asked standing up.

I sighed sitting down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so update might not always be this frequent because im a teenager and have high school social medias, and youtube so this might not always come first but I multitask when I type so if there are mistakes it my fault im not great at spelling, well at least when I type. Sooo i don't own covert affairs and I can't wait for da finale. omg did you see the clip where joan passes out and you know what they probably wont even tell us whats up with her. and then annie probably gets shot! ugh i don't even know if i wanna watch it. but of course I am anyway here ya go, enjoy. plz review.**

"No, really, Eyal I think I'm fine its probably nothing," I said as I explained my bug.

"You don't know that we need to go see a doctor," He argued.

"Eyal, no, no no. Your overreacting, its nothing," I defended.

"You don't know that," He sighed.

"Oh Eyal Im sure its nothing. Would you just stop it," I snapped and his eyes locked on mine.

He stood up, "Call me if you need anything, please," He said finally realizing he wasn't about to win this fight.

Auggie and I holding hands. Auggie jumping off the buliding. Auggie as my handler. Auggie as my friend. Auggie telling me he was going to propse to Parker, aka the worst day in my life. Auggie and I fighting. Auggie and Joan. Auggie and Helen. Auggie and Tao. Auggie getting shot. Auggie saving me. Auggie joking. Auggie laughing. Auggie, auggie, auggie...

I sat straight up pulling my knees to my chest, trying to make that hurting throb go away and trying not to cry, "I love you auggie," I whispered to the air. I looked over at the clock to see it was 4 am. I'd never get back to sleep like this. I got up, drank tea and headed out to find out what the hell was wrong with me in other words I walked to walgreens and got 3 different brands of pregnancy tests. Then I went to Marys house which was just around the corner.

3 hours later

The third plus sign had been staring at me for 5 minutes before I found the courage to move. I got the table before I panicked. I couldn't become a mother now, not while I was trying to be gone. I couldn't have a child with out Auggie, my child has to have a father. I picked up my phone and was about to dial the number but I had to rethink that.

"Eyal I need you come over when you get this, please," I said ending the call.

I didn't know what to do. I was, I was, was pregnant with Auggies child. I couldn't ignore it. I couldn't have a baby. I haven't ever even thought about a baby, a child, a kid. A little thing that I'm responsible for. I grew up without a Dad and my Mom died when I was young. I never had a stuctured family and I wanted, needed, that for my kid. I did want them to grow up without a Daddy or Mommy. I wanted them too have both. It didn't matter that the CIA migth look at me as a terrisot and it didn't matter that Calder was still out there, It was time to go home.

"Are you okay," I heard him say from behind me.

It took a second but I found my voice, "No, I'm really not. Eyal, I, I really wanna go home," I said looking toward him but not being able to meet his eye.

"Annie you said you wanted out. You said that you wanted to be dead. The old you can't just come back, it doesn't work like that. The entire world thinks your dead. you can't just appear and think that no one will question it. Annie you asked me to get you undercover. I can't let you just undo that. It dosen't work like that."

I shrunk back a bit. He wasn't mad or yelling but I had to go home I didn't care anymore. Yet at the same time I was scared to go home. Scared in a way my stomach curled around itself and made me want to cry, I hadn't felt since I was like, since like ever. I had never been scared of anything. It must've been... hormones. Ugh.

"Look I don't care I'll take whatever punishment I don't care anymore. I just wanna go home," I said turning back toward the table to face the ugly bowl of fake apples.

"Can I ask why please I thought you were okay with this?" He asked me coming to sit in the other chair.

"I need Auggie. Look, I, I am ... pregnant," I let out as I bit my lip and drew my legs to my chest holding back tears.

I looked to my lap and heard Eyal sigh. He came over to me and bent down to where he was looking up at me and he took my hand. I let a tear fall. "I'll get you home, I promise."

**review follow favorite whatever you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was going to start after Annie got home but before she saw auggie, and of course gotta add joan and aruthr. and guys! Did you see in the seak peek what happened to Joan, oh no. Anyway i can't wait for the finale and I just had to post this before the finale came out. Sry its soo short.**

After I had whispered thank you I let the tears fall. How could I do this? How could I not go to jail? I mean there would be consequences of this? But I didn't want my baby to get hurt. I didn't want, I couldn't, go to jail or... . I felt Eyal put his arms around me and pick me up moving me form the hard back chair to the couch. He didn't leave though he stayed and held me.

"What do I do?" I asked as I looked to see it was noon.

"I don't know yet," He let his hand rest on mine, "but I will. I will get you home if its the last thing I do. Annie, it'll all work out fine I swear. I need to arrange a few things with Auggie, but I'll leave the reason as to why your coming back for you to announce. I think that I can get you home on Sunday. If it works out like I want it too the government might not even know your back, but if it doesn't work out then you will be interagatted. If you tell them what I'm going to tell you to say you might get off. If you tell them the truth you could be facing a year in jail, but if you play the I was following orders card then it'll only get others in trouble. If you play self defense and really really beat it into there head that you were scared and it was just self defense and that your pregnant the jury might like you enough. I'll think about it until then try to rest," He patted my shoulder and walked out.

I still couldn't think straight. I was going home. I would get to see my Auggie again. And Joan and Joans baby, and Aruthr. I sighed. I had missed it so much.

Next Sunday~~~~~~~~~

I stood at Joans door scared to knock but slowly I tapped my knuckles on the metal. Auggie opened it and I heard the wail of an infant in the background.

"Annie," He said shortly stepping onto the porch and shutting the door behind him.

"Auggie," I breathed out my breath hitching and tears formed in my eyes at how cold he looked toward me.

"What are you doing here?" He said. His compsure wavered for just a small second but I saw it.

"Auggie," I started again but felt tears in my voice. I continued willing herself not to have another breakdown, it was just Auggie. The Auggie I hadn't seen in months. "I, I missed you." I let out, "I, I," I grabbed Auggie and squished him he didn't hug back but I didn't care I felt him and that comforted me more than anything.

"Annie," He pulled back, "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't take it anymore okay. I was sick of missing you and dreaming about you and I love you Auggie. I've never told you that before but I love you. And I think our child will love you just as much."

"Uh," He said looking rather baffled. I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well you know I think our child will you as much as I do," I repeated.

Auggie swallowed the lump in his throught, "Our child?"

"Yeah um," I twisted my hands, "I guess that might be why I came home. I wanted our child to know you."

"Our child." Auggie said testing it to see how it sounded. He smiled.

I leaned in for a hug and this time he obliged hugging me back. I nodded against his shirt. "I still love you."

He smiled for a moment but then pulled back again, "Annie, I love you to, but you lied to me. And you pretended to be dead. It can't just magically get better and i can't just forget it."

I sighed, "I know. I, I can get a hotel and stay there. But we can still talk and maybe eventually I can stay with you again. I just, i had to come back becuase, becuase of our child" I laughed lightly.

"Now Annie you can stay with me, but I just mean that like," He trailed off.

"I know," I said.

"Annie are you really pregnant?" He asked after a couple of seconds.

"Hmm," I nodded.

"So we are gonna have one of those sheirking like that?" He asked looking slightly petrified.

I smiled, "I think so. See I'll take care of it in the middle of the night it if you'll change the diapers."

"A blind guy changing diapers, uh, no," He said find my handing and holding it.

"Yess."

"Has it been confirmed?" He nodded downward in the direction of my stomach.

"Well not really, but I knew something was off. I was getting sick. And I was crying, alot. I still need to see a professional but I can tell that I am."

"Oh, okay. Well its kinda cold out here," Auggie started and I looked up to see it was pretty chilly and that I could see his breath in the air when he exhaled.

"Yeah it is," I agreed but neither us made a move to go inside, "Hows Joan and her baby."

He smiled, "She protects like its her own life. I swear sometimes she doesn't even want Aruthur to hold her."

"Her?"

"Lilian Anne Campbell."

"Anne like as in," I trailed off but Auggie finished my sentence, "As in Annie. Joan wanted you to be in her name. Dead or alive Joan thinks of you as practicaly her own daughter. She loves you, Aruther does too."

I nodded, "Ready?" He asked.

"I'm scared. What if there mad, Auggie? What if they don't care about me," I tried to pull back but he had his arms wrapped around me.

"Annie they love you, now come on Ms. Walker," He reached toward the doorknob.


End file.
